Nightmares and paper work
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: Sam tries to break a habit. Jason does paper work. What more can I say? Jason and Sam. Not yaoi. Sam is a girl thank you very much. T for language and drug abuse.


I own nothing.

Jason was sitting at the kitchen table of their new apartment. In all those crime movies never once did they mention how much paperwork was involved. Do you have any idea how hard it is to make sure that the drug dealers kick up the correct amount? Jason laid his head on the table. It was the middle of the night. Sam and Marshall had gone to bed hours ago. Their respective pets going with them. Jason had accidentally adopted Chinook and Marshall had done the same with Lakota. Marcy had become Sam's fierce little protector instantly. Marcy had almost killed Jason for coming too close to Sam but Chinook had returned the favor. Sam and Jason both spent a week at a training seminar. They had to move to a new lair because apparently Marshall can't cook either. Sam and Marshall had practically begged for bunk beds. Jason had been treated to two identical faces each doing their own version of the eyes. Jason had barely been able to say no to one of them. Jason flopped another folder to the side. New shipment coming in. Experimental drug hmm… Sam will like that. Jason thought as he scanned the last document. Jason trudged to bed with Chinook in his wake. He passed the twins and silently chuckled. The first thing they had done was install curtains so they each had their own space where no other human was allowed. Electric blue mixed with scarlet red and black dominated Sam's area, where as Marshall had green. Jason flopped on his bed, not even bothering to get into his pajamas. Jason had long ago learned to sleep with his door closed. Sam was a bit of a sleep walker. Jason had once woke up to her standing over him with a lit match. That was alarming. Jason laid in his bed and thought about all that he had to do in the morning. First he had to go to the docks, then he promised Sam that he would cook supper, after that he needed to go on patrol, then he needed to take Marcy to the vet. Before all that he had promised Sam to help her find out about her parents. Jason gave up and put on pajama pants and ditched the shirt. Jason drifted into sleep.  
Sam's eyes snapped open. She could hear Jason whimpering through two closed doors and a curtain. Sam climbed down of the top bunk. Luckily Marshall was a deep sleeper. Sam quietly walked into Jason's room. He was under his blanket tossing and turning. Jason was moaning and holding his sides. Sam could see the scars that Jason was clutching. Sam shock Jason gently. "Jason? Wake up it's just a dream…" Sam said. Was that even true? Jason had horrible memories that he relived frequently. Sam gave up after calling him softly failed. She climbed up on the side of the bed and shook Jason. "Jason!" Sam said in a voice that wasn't quite a yell but not quite a whisper. Jason woke up and attacked Sam instantly. Jason was straddling Sam with a knife raised above her head. He removed it when his brain started working. "Sam!? What's wrong?" Jason asked not moving from his position on top of Sam. "Well I had a nightmare…" Sam said. He obviously didn't remember so why make him? "Oh…You can sleep here if you want," Jason said looking sympathetic. "Yes. Sleep! So if you could get off…" Sam said smirking. Jason looked down and blushed. Jason and Sam got settled under the blanket. Sometimes just being there was helpful. Sam wasn't exactly comfortable with being held. That did nothing to stop Jason from using her as a human teddy bear. Sam was a little surprised when he kissed her head and told her he loved her. I guess this isn't all that bad… Actually I like being cuddled. Sam thought as she started to drift into sleep. The next morning Marshall Came running in. "Jason! I can't find Sam anywhere…. Never mind," Marshall said going from panicked to murderous in two seconds flat. "What?! Oh, How did that get there?" Jason asked, forgetting the events of the previous night. Marshall glared at the two. "Sam… Would you like to explain this?" Marshall asked. "A: I didn't do anything! B: What business is it of yours if I did?" Sam snapped at her twin. The look on Marshall's face was that of a fish confronted with dry land. "What business of mine? It's my job to protect you!" Marshall yelled. "Protect me? Protect me? Before you died you didn't give a damn if I lived or died! When you did die it was the first time you had even close to cared in almost a year! You were dead! I can take care of myself! I don't need you! As for Jason, he says he loves me and I believe him! All you ever did was lie, 'sure if Fionna ever hurts you it'll be over'. LIAR! She almost killed me countless times! Half of the scars I have are from her! She didn't just hate me! She wanted me dead!" Sam screamed. Jason could see Sam was on the verge of tears. Marshall looked shocked. "I-I didn't know," Marshall said in a small voice. "Oh like hell you didn't! I told you!" Sam yelled. After a moment of silence Sam said in a voice that was bordering on tears. "Where were you to protect me the first time I got high? Where were you when I was too weak to even stand on my own? Where were you when I needed you? Jason was there for me when I accidentally over-dosed, he saved my life," Sam said, trying not to cry. "I was dead when you started drugs. I swear you will stop now," Marshall said. Jason's eyes widened ever so slightly. Sam had been getting drugs from Black Mask's thugs for years when Jason had met her. Part of Sam's pay was first call on new shipments. "Is that what you thought? I was nineteen M, nineteen! The first time Fionna decided it was time for me to die. All I wanted was to get out. So when I was offered an escape my choice was obvious," Sam said fire flashing in her eyes. Jason put a hand on her shoulder. "Look Sam, I will fix you. Starting today, no more," Marshall said firmly.  
Sam watched in horror as Marshall took the bag Jason had given her. Marshall locked her in the bedroom for a day. Jason was lonely for the day, but it wasn't until the next day that things got bad. "Let me out!" Sam screamed. Jason leaned his head against the wall. Sam was in pain, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Marshall was determined to ignore her. "How can you hear her in that much pain and do nothing?" Jason asked Marshall. Marshall looked up from his crossword puzzle. "It may hurt now but she will be grateful in time," Marshall said calmly. "Jason! Please! Make it stop!" Sam begged, banging on the door. Jason gave up and started walking towards the door. Before he could get there he heard a large crash. Jason opened the door. Sam was lying on the floor shaking and crying. Jason had also tried too get her to quit but he had simply encouraged her to wean off of it. Never would he hurt her. Sam clung to Jason with all her might. Marshall came in to find his twin a blithering mess. "You shouldn't have opened the door!" Marshall yelled. Sam crawled into Jason's lap and curled into a ball. "Can't you see how much pain she is in? I know she needs to stop but there has to be a better way," Jason snapped back. Sam had never shown any signs of addiction. Jason knew that as long as she was high at least once a day she would be fine and perfectly normal. Sam was not made for force quit. Jason carried Sam into his room and sat her on the bed. He handed her a syringe of heroin which Sam refused. "No. I can do this…It'll only hurt for awhile," Sam said, giving Jason a pained smile. Jason face turned to a rare mix of pity, pride, confusion and love. Sam huddled at the top of the bed and shivered. She stayed like that for six hours until she fell asleep. The next morning Jason was putting on his costume. He had skipped the docks now he had to go today. Oh joy. Jason slipped out of the window silently.  
Jason parked his bike near a jumpy little man with a New York accent. "Mr. Hood! Hello! I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow…Especially not alone," the little man said the last part quietly. "I am capable of taking care of myself. Shadow is taking a, ah… Short break," Red Hood said. Mr. Saccereli led Jason to a warehouse of boxes. Jason wasn't a very materialistic person, but after growing up with nothing, a warehouse of things that belonged to you was a heart warming sight. Jason walked over and put his hand on one of the boxes. Jason heard a gun's safety go off. "Don't move," said the voice of Mr. Saccereli. Jason raised his hands a rolled his eyes. This happened at least once a week. A different voice spoke, Black Mask. "Red Hood? Didn't I kill you? No matter, That little family of yours will be on there way to Hell if you don't immediately hand over your half of the city. The girl was pretty out of it so beating her wasn't much of a problem, it was that boy. He was a handful," Black Mask said. Jason felt a surge of anger. How dare they hurt his family. Jason needed time to get to his knives or guns. "Fine take it," Jason said. While the enemy was surprised, Jason shot the one with the gun in the hand an knee caps. Black Mask laughed. "Too bad I wont stop the bomb. You have three minutes or they die," Black Mask said. Jason rushed out of the warehouse and sped off towards home. Jason arrived just as the building burst into flames. Jason fell on his knees. That was it. Gone. His family. They had loved him. Now he was alone, truly alone. Jason started crying. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "I take it from the get up that you're Red Hood," a voice said. Jason stood up and spun around on his heel. Sam was bruised but alive. "What no hug?" Sam asked holding out her arms for the expected glomp. Jason swept Sam off her feet. "I am never leaving you home again!… Where is Marshall?" Jason asked. "He's with the pets. You can't just carry me around forever you know," Sam said, voice slightly muffled. "Wanna bet?" Jason asked. Next thing Sam knew she was being carried. "Jason!" Sam shrieked.  
Marshall rounded the corner to find a very strange sight. Jason was carrying Sam. Marshall held the leashes a little tighter. It wasn't that Marshall didn't like Jason, it was that Jason had taken Marshall's place as Sam's sole friend. When he thought about it he was being selfish. He had Fionna and Sam, all through that time Sam was miserable. The fact of the matter was Sam would be happily married now if it weren't for Marshall. Sam had been so happy, but when Marshall said no she listened. Another thing that had changed about Sam. Now she didn't listen to anyone. It wasn't that Marshall didn't love Sam, he did. He just had a weird way of showing it. For Marshall love was control. For Sam love was wanting to protect someone. Marshall knew Sam was happy with Jason. Marshall was never going to try and change that. Never again. Marshall looked down at his feet. He was not happy. "Oh! You must be kidding!" Marshall yelled, shaking his fist at the sky. Wolf pee was not easy to get out of sneakers. Sadly Marshall speaks from experience.


End file.
